A conventional slider mechanism for a vehicle seat is constituted in such a manner that a synthetic resin slider is secured to a movable rail fixed to a seat and the slider is formed a groove for engaging with a fixed rail fixed to a vehicle floor so as to allow the movable rail to slide with respect to the fixed rail. This type of slider mechanism may generate rattling and other unpleasant noises on account of manufacturing errors in several dimensions, such as the clearance between the fixed rail and the movable rail, the thickness of the fixed rail and the width of the groove formed in the slider, the width of a groove-engaging portion of the fixed rail which engages with the groove and the depth of the groove, etc.
In addition, the groove-engaging portion of the fixed rail is usually composed of a flange which extends laterally from the fixed rail body. Thus, the flange will be exposed when the seat is moved so that this will not only possibly spoil the good appearance of passenger compartment interior but also damage the shoes or socks of the passenger.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a slider mechanism which can overcome the above described conventional problems, does not require high-accuracy manufacture, and will not spoil the good appearance of the interior of the vehicle.
According to the present invention, the slider mechanism does not require high accuracy, can ensure the engagement between the fixed rail and the movable rail, and simplify the manufacturing process.